


The Sweetness of Home

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Two separate but relevant to each other parts. 1: Moira/Symmetra, comfort sex. 2: Brigitte/D.va making plans to have sex.)





	The Sweetness of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Overwatch: Any/Any, it's totally normal to have sex each other every now and then. Bonus: public sex or comfort sex](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3411285)
> 
> 'unnie': Korean honorifics; females use it to call/speak with older females.
> 
> In this au: Brigitte & D.va are 2 years apart. OW was released in 2016 and D.va was 19 back then, so now she's 22. Brigitte was released in 2018 and she was 23 back then, so now she's 24.

 

Pt1.

 

After years of hard training and discipline, only a few things are capable of rendering Satya imbalanced.

A shot too close to her temple amidst battle is one of them.

It'd pierced the air next to her and missed her eye by an inch. It'd stolen her breath and left her shaking right there in the battlefield as if she hadn't had her guard up and tight.

Satya's managed to take down the offender, of course. But almost a day later, a whole plane ride and immediate, long briefing later, and she can still feel a tremor stuck in her veins, desperate for a release.

_Or is she the one desperate?_

The question unfolds with layers of thoughts and solutions and desires.

The Agents' Changing Room has only one other agent beside Satya so far.

Dr. O'Deorain.

She's standing at the last locker in the row.

She's stripping of her battle uniform. She's tall and slim and draped in a faint sheen of sweat and cuts and bruises.

Satya notes that there is little grace to her thin figure; more sharp edges than a welcoming, downy feel, but there's a lot of nimbleness in her movements. Serenity. And almost a hint of boredom.

She's bruised and bloodied and that sight of hers shouldn't incite heat to pool in the pit of Satya's stomach, especially not when there will be agents around them soon.

 _That heat comes with expanding hunger, though,_ Satya knows this, and is distracted enough to prevent it from happening.

Satya averts her eyes. She had been staring at the doctor's back.

"Dr. O'Deorain," Satya calls in a calm voice. It feels louder than it should, but it perhaps it's quieter around them than Satya's noted.

"Yes?"

Satya feels unfamiliar nervousness, but she reasons herself with the fact that she has never had sex with Dr. O'Deorain before. Ever since Overwatch's new global unit has been assembled, Satya has shared intimacy with a few of her fellow agents. Never Dr. O'Deorain.

And while Satya will normally send those agents a formal e-mail requesting their presence in her personal quarters if their time allows, she simply can't do that right now as the older woman is standing before her.

"May I ask for your intimate company?"

It's clear, but Satya is stormed with doubts upon hearing silence from Dr. O'Deorain.

Those doubts immediately explain her unease. _What if the doctor declines her request?_

Satya doesn't care about rejection. Sex with her fellow agents in the unit is a form of business, it _is_ formalized by the Overwatch's command as they're often too busy fixing the world to try and find relief and pleasure somewhere else, with someone out of Overwatch whom they can trust.

So they have only each other for now, and Satya has never been tensed by the thought of rejection. She has rejected a few requests herself before, and has had her requests rejected, but in all those times, the rejection happened through a message, an e-mail. Never directly like this.

Satya's been deep in her thoughts of analyzing her unease that she must've missed Dr. O'Deorain's reply.

"Agent Vaswani."

The doctor is looking at her now, clad only in her trousers.

"Where and when?"

Satya swallows thickly, and instead of answering with words, she answers with actions.

Satya adjusts her posture on the bench and spreads legs. She's already in her underwears only, and all she has to do is push aside her panties and look Dr. O'Deorain in the eye.

But there's heat under her skin that burns her cheeks and brings her heart into a strangely quickened pace.

She isn't usually forward about sex.

She's formal and clear and transparent about when and where and how they're going to have sex.

But there's urgency that devours logic and formalities now, that's drawing her attention to her need for a distraction. _Right now._

Dr. O'Deorain arches an eyebrow, but strangely, any flickers of embarrassment within Satya starts to fade.

Satya holds her gaze. "Well?"

With steadiness returning to her, Satya finds that she doesn't want Dr. O'Deorain to decline.

"Here and now. I see," Dr. O'Deorain says, turning to her locker.

Embarrassment returns, too, but Satya isn't shaken by it this time. And she's right to not be because Dr. O'Deorain closes her locker and approaches her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do you need to be told what to do, Dr. O'Deorain?" Satya asks flatly.

She doesn't mean to sound impatient and nervous, but she's tensed and her exposed pussy aches with need.

Dr. O'Deorain chuckles as she kneels between Satya's legs. "I certainly do not."

The moment Satya takes note of Dr. O'Deorain's scent, desire twists in her stomach and her muscles flex. The moment their skins brushes, Satya shudders. And while Satya is usually far from being expressive, she _is_ sensitive and hot already that she whimpers upon feeling the first lap from Dr. O'Deorain's wet and warm tongue.

Soon enough, the fingers she's holding her panties with become drenched and trembles seize her body that Dr. O'Deorain has to take a firm hold of her hips.

Satya loses her thoughts almost fully, her mind races with only one: how eager and _good_ Dr. O'Deorain's mouth feels that she can't close her own or keep her eyes open.

 

Before Satya knows it, Dr. O'Deorain's pulling her panties down, and moans gather in her throat. She tries to hold them in, but it's pointless effort because she's trembling and mewling already and drowning that tremor of near-death into Dr. O'Deorain's mouth.

 

 

 

 

Pt2.

 

Brigitte enters the Agents' Changing Room, tired and bruised and in serious need of a shower, and leaves a moment later with red cheeks, a pounding heart, and an image of Dr. O'Deorain kneeling in front of Agent Vaswani with her head buried between her thighs.

Brigitte freezes outside the entrance to collect herself. Her mind's reeling and her body's stormed by an embarrassing heat that only skyrockets when someone walks by a few minutes later.

Hana.

"Agent Lindholm, are you okay?"

"What? Yes! Yes, perfect!" Brigitte speaks in a stressed voice, barely able to keep it low.

Hana questions her with a confused look. She's in her battle uniform, but as far as Brigitte remembers, Hana doesn't have any imminent mission.

"You're going in a mission?" Brigitte asks.

Hana shakes her head, and explains, "press conference with MEKA's and Overwatch's Officials in an hour."

Hana peers at her then, silent and attentive that Brigitte blushes again. That her mind fixates on those orbs ignited with an intriguing determination. "Are you sure you're okay? You look nervous, Agent Lindholm."

"I thought we agreed we'd be causal with each other."

Hana smiles calmly.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay, unnie?" Hana says, "did the mission go well?"

Brigitte's heart flutters. Heat turns into a pool of gentle warmth lingering in the pit of her stomach.

Brigitte returns the smile with a wider one.

"Everything went fine, Hana, don't worry. It was a little rough, but we managed"

"Hm, I can see," Hana says, eyes roaming Brigitte's body momentarily. Brigitte's out of all of her armor, but her clothes are torn and painted with smoke and dried blood.

Brigitte doesn't know what exactly Hana's referring to or what the cunning smile playing on her lips means, but her stomach churns with an untimely desire when Hana subtly sighs and meets her eyes again.

"You should get some rest."

Brigitte nods, clearing her throat. "I will. Soon."

But she doesn't move, and Hana's confused anew.

"Um," Hana begins, "I'll leave you to it then. I have to grab something from my locker then—"

"No, you can't!" Brigitte exhales. "The room's... occupied."

"It's a big room," Hana replies, and Brigitte can't mistake the undertone of shock, of annoyance perhaps, in Hana's voice.

She scolds herself for her reaction, and quickly tries to decide whether to tell Hana or not even though she knows it's not her place to tell. But Hana already knows about Overwatch's New Global Unit's arrangement regarding... certain needs, and they're doing it in a shared area, not in private, so she should prevent any unnecessary embarrassment.

Hana wears a formal look now. Her firm voice is authentic and makes Brigitte lose all thoughts. "I still have to go in there. If you aren't going to tell me what's going on, I'll find out anyway."

Brigitte gulps in nervousness, in awe.

"Dr. O'Deorain and Agent Vaswani are in there. They're... busy."

Hana studies her for a second.

"They're having sex, aren't they?"

Brigitte almost gasps.

"How did you..."

Hana chuckles, and suddenly she's sweeter than ever. She leans on the wall beside her. "You always get awkward and shy when it comes to sex, unnie. I'v sat with you enough times to know that."

Brigitte can count the time they've actually spent more than two seconds together on one hand. Those times have been with the other agents; moments of leisure in the common halls.

"Do you think they'll take long?"

Brigitte scoffs. "How am I supposed to know? I literally bolted outta there the moment I noticed them. I don't think they even noticed me."

"I have no doubt you did that," Hana replies, giggling.

Brigitte looks at her with disbelief. "As if you wouldn't have run as fast as I did."

"I would've definitely not run."

Hana has a look of challenge and tease in her eyes. It messes Brigitte's focus, shines the light on her embarrassment.

"Whatever," Brigitte says, slumping against the wall and feigning indifference. "You don't know me, I don't like walking in on things I don't want to walk in on."

Honestly, it hurts. Just a little. In a way that leaves Brigitte feeling even more embarrassed and childish.

But then Hana's holding her elbow with hesitation, and she's soft when she says, "I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

Brigitte shakes her head.

"It's fine, Hana."

"No, really. I like you, unnie, I don't want to upset you," Hana says, and there's a pout in her voice. "I think I got so used to rough joking with Alex unnie that I got carried away with you."

When Brigitte doesn't manage to come up with a reply, Hana stands in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "And you're right, I don't know you. I want to, if you want to."

She looks Brigitte in the eye, confident and sincere both in equal measures.

Brigitte lowers her head momentarily, embarrassed still, but a smile of sheer gladness tugs at her lips. "I want to know you, too, Hana."

Her confidence still hasn't fully returned, but she meets Hana's eyes, and well, attempt to tease. Or... flirt. "So you like me, huh?"

Hana rolls her eyes, and Brigitte realizes that she is still holding her.

_It feels nice._

"I like everyone here."

"All in the same way?"

Hana returns to her side, and she's closer now. She's smiling and there's pink on her cheeks.

Brigitte feels a sweetly weakening twist in her gut at all of it.

"Would it matter to you either way?" Hana asks.

"Maybe."

"That's not an answer."

"Of course, it is."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Anything."

"Like inviting you to my personal quarters tonight?"

Brigitte makes to say Yes, but Hana's words register in her mind and she freezes with a gaping mouth. "What?!"

Hana averts her eyes, fidgets under her gaze.

"Are you for real?" Brigitte asks.

"I... I've never does this before. The arrangement, I mean. Was I too forward?"

Brigitte shudders, her pulse sinking into her groin.

"No," Brigitte whispers. "Far from it. I'd love to accept your invitation."

"Yeah?" Hana asks, locking eyes with her. They're bright with a pretty glimmer, charming Brigitte into a premature surrender.

Brigitte nods eagerly. "Yeah." Brigitte then leans on the wall with a sigh. "Gosh, it's barely seven in the morning. How am I supposed to wait until tonight?" Her hands itch to move, her body prickles with the need to touch Hana, but she holds herself and gazes at Hana with eager eyes.

"I have a feeling you'll manage."

"I'm pretty sure I won't, can't we have sex now?"

"You just came back from a mission."

"I'm still standing."

"And I have press conference in an hour, can't have you ruin my hair and clothes."

"An hour is all we need, and I'll be super careful."

Hana hums, she looks amused. And very comfortable in stirring Brigitte's lust more. "But I want you for more than an hour." She grasps her arm again, and this time squeezes slightly. "You seem... cuddly."

Brigitte straightens up, beams with anticipation. "Oh, I'm very good at cuddling! And hugging, and... and massaging." Brigitte wouldn't have spoken this boldly in some other time with some other person, but Hana seems to be on the same beat with her. "I'm pretty good with my hands."

Hana blushes further, but she's smiling.

"Is that so?"

Brigitte nods, inching closer until Hana's back is flat against the wall and she has her hands on either sides of her head. She remains careful, however, keeps a distance between them.

"What else are you good at?"

"My mouth," Brigitte says, no longer abashed now that she's certain Hana desires her.

Hana gasps at her blunt answer, and pushes at her chest.

Brigitte laughs in delight. "I'm serious, I've always had teachers praising my enunciation, _and_ I practiced a lot in you know what. So, I'm pretty good with my tongue."

"What?!"

Brigitte thinks it isn't too embarrassing to talk about sex this way, so she explains with a sheepish grin on her face. "See, I was leaving with Reinhardt after my last year in high school. I had a girlfriend back then, so we sort of spent a whole year saying goodbye."

Hana's amazed, maybe, and it fills Brigitte's heart with joy and warmth and silly pride.

"That's a modest way of saying you were a horny teen."

"And you weren't?!" She lets out, but she's laughing and is interested in knowing more about Hana.

Hana gives her a vague answer. "We had strict rules in MEKA base."

_There's a hint of jest in her eyes._

"And you've never broken them?" Brigitte asks, her voice comes out lower; more sultry than she's intended to.

Hana hums with the same vagueness, then asks while tracing her index on Brigitte's lips. "So you're going to eat me out tonight?"

Brigitte nods as she replies. "I am going to eat you out tonight."

Her pussy pulses now, arousal practically floods her underwear.

She tenses, resisting her need to press herself against Hana; to lean into her scarred fingers that are still on her jaw, but when Hana smiles knowingly, she groans in frustration.

"Damn it, I really want to feel you right now." She says, and hopes for friction and more contact, but keeps the distance between them intact. Hana simply looks satisfied with herself and far from worried. "I'll be thinking about it, you know," Brigitte says as she peers at Hana's body; her breasts, her thighs. The fingers trailing toward her neck encourage her to do so. "You sitting on my face, me inside you, your pussy against mi—"

Hana shushes her with her fingers, eyes widened and beaming with a bright blush.

"Okay, enough talking!"

Brigitte merely laughs and kisses her fingers.

Of course, that's when the Agents' Changing Room's door swings open and Dr. O'Deorain appears.

Brigitte flinches, and she's a few feet away from Hana in the blink of an eye.

The doctor is fully dressed; unlike earlier. Her hair is neatly brushed, and her gaze is naturally indifferent as always. She greets them. "Agents." And leaves quietly.

Brigitte manages to sputter a reply to her greeting, but the doctor is already out of earshot, and she's left with Hana's laughter.

"Seriously, unnie?!"

Brigitte slumps, hiding her face in her hands.

"And to think you're just bragging about your oral skills," Hana says, and drags her into the room.

 

It's embarrassing, but Brigitte finds ease quickly this time. All thanks to Hana's sweetness.

At least she gave Hana a good laugh, Brigitte thinks.

 


End file.
